Together
by Anon9421
Summary: After the incident in the Reflection Cave, Serena wants to make sure that her and Ash would always be together.


**AN: Hey everyone! So this is my first story. I would appreciate if you would review. It's a short AmourShipping story that I've thought about for a while. Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

_**Together**_

Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie were walking through the Reflection Cave, looking for the exit. Except for Serena, deep in her thoughts from earlier. _"Think about your journey with Ash,"_ the Mirror Serena had said to her. _What should I do? _Serena thought. She was taken out of her thoughts by a voice.

"Come on guys the exit is up ahead!" Ash said enthusiastically.

"Pikapi!"

Serena sighed happily, _finally we'll be out of this cave_.

As the group exited the cave, Clemont breathed a sigh of relief. "It's good to be out!" Ash nodded.

"Well time to get going," Clemont said, as he and Bonnie started to walk. Ash began to follow before Serena stopped him.

"Ash? From now on, we'll be together right?" Serena questioned hopefully.

Ash turned around, a smile on his face. "What are you talking about? Don't say something obvious like that."

"Of course," Clemont said.

"Yeah!" Bonnie added.

"Nene!"

Serena smiled.

Ash looked at her and said, "Let's go!" The group began walking again.

* * *

Serena was deep in thought once again, as the group travelled through the forest. Thoughts raced through her mind. _Should I tell Ash? _Serena began thinking it over. She remembered Miette, who had promised if Serena didn't tell Ash about her feelings, than Miette would tell Ash how he felt about her. _I can't let that happen! _That was all the motivation she needed. She would tell Ash tonight.

* * *

Serena looked around at the forest around her. It was beginning to get dark when Clemont stopped them.

"We should set up camp for the night. We'll start walking again tomorrow."

Ash nodded and began to help Clemont set up camp. He looked at Serena, "Can you go grab some wood for the fire?"

"Sure," Serena responded quickly before walking into the forest. She collected the wood and began heading back to the camp. When she arrived, the tents had been set up.

"Here you go," Serena said placing the wood down.

Ash smiled at her, "Thanks Serena, now we can-," before he could finish his sentence he was cut off by a grumbling sound. He clutched his stomach and smiled sheepishly.

Serena giggled, "I'll get started on dinner." She called out Fennekin. "Fennekin, use ember on the wood," she said pointing at the fire pit.

Fennekin barked happily, before turning towards the wood. She used ember on the wood as a small fire sprung to life.

Ash reached into his pocket, "Everyone come out." Froakie, Fletchinder and Hawlucha appeared. Clemont looked over, "Good idea Ash. Come out guys!" Chespin and Bunnelby appeared next to Ash's Pokémon.

Serena began preparing soup when she looked around the campsite. She looked at Bonnie, who was playing tag with Dedenne and Chespin. Then Clemont, who was tinkering with one of his inventions, getting help from Bunnelby. Then over at Ash. He was talking with his Pokémon. Serena sighed, wishing he would talk to her.

Suddenly Fennekin barked at her, snapping her out of her daydream. "Thanks," she said blushing, and looked at the soup. "Dinner is ready!" She called. Serena began placing the food on the table. After, she quickly put the Pokémon food on the ground. As the group sat down, Ash's stomach rumbled once again. He rubbed the back of his neck as the rest of them laughed.

"Dig in," Serena said. As the Pokémon and people alike began to eat.

"That was delicious Serena!" Ash said. Serena blushed, "Thanks Ash." Clemont smiled. "It was very good." The Pokémon nodded happily. Serena smiled at everyone. They sat around the fire for a bit before Clemont stood up. "I have to put Bonnie to bed guys, I'll be right back."

"What? No! I'm not tired…" Bonnie protested, trying to stay awake. Clemont sighed and grabbed her hand. "Come on Bonnie."

_This is my chance, _Serena thought. She could tell Ash how she felt. "Ash?" Serena asked timidly. Ash looked at her, "Yeah Serena," he answered. Serena took a deep breath. "We are going to stay together right?" Ash looked at her before responding, "Of course the group will stay together." Serena blushed, _this will be harder than I thought. _"No I mean you and me."

Ash looked confused, "What do you mean?" Serena opened her mouth before closing it. She remembered the words of the Mirror Serena. She steeled her nerves, "Do you like me?"

"Of course I do, we're friends." Ash replied still confused.

"No I mean, umm. Do you like me more than a friend?" Serena asked, needing an answer.

Ash and Pikachu both appeared confused. Pikachu cocked his head, "Pika."

"You mean like Best friends?" Ash said densely.

Serena's was blushing furiously when Clemont walked out of the tent. She looked at Clemont, silently telling him to go into the tent. He nodded in understanding and walked back into the tent.

Ash watched as Serena blanked out. "Are you alright Serena?"

"I-I'm f-fine," she stuttered out nervously. "C-Can we t-talk alone Ash?"

He furrowed his brow, trying to think what she was nervous about. "Sure"

Pikachu, understanding hopped off Ash's lap, and ran over to the tent. Still quite confused, Ash looked at Serena. "So what do you want to talk about?" Serena's face was burning right now. Ash, now with a concerned look on his face walked over to Serena. He put his hand on her forehead, "Do you have a fever?"

"I-I'm f-fine A-Ash." She barely managed to stutter.

"So what did you want to tell me?"

"U-umm, I h-have something important t-to s-say."

Ash nodded. Serena opened her mouth, but no words came out. _Come on Serena, you're making a fool out of yourself._ "I-I-I-," she managed to say before Ash put his hand on her shoulder. Serena turned to face him. He smiled at her, filling her with confidence.

"Ash, I like you. Like a lot. More than a best friend." She said looking at him. "I l-l-l-," she stuttered. Taking a deep breath, "I love you." Ash froze, trying to process what she had said. A minute of silence had passed before Serena began worrying.

She looked at him, losing confidence by the second. "Well?"

Ash looked at her, suddenly unable to find words, before Serena began to tear up. She sniffled and got up. "I-I'm sorry I said that," she said before walking towards her tent. Ash regaining his senses got up and went after her. "Wait!"

Serena turned around, sad and completely embarrassed. "What?" She said, her voice cracking.

Ash began to speak, "Look, I didn't expect you to say that." Pausing briefly. "I-I'm not really good with love or romance, so I don't really know how to say it. Serena, I… like you a lot. You make me feel good when you're with me. Serena, you make me feel different than anyone else does. You give me confidence and inspiration, and I'm glad that you're travelling with me," Ash finished, awaiting an answer. Serena was silent.

"Are, are you okay-," Ash didn't get to finish. Serena tackled him into a hug. She began crying softly into his shoulder. "Did… I say something wrong?" Ash said confused. She looked at him, smiling brightly before pulling him close, and kissing him. It only lasted a few moments, but Serena wished it had lasted forever. She pulled away giggling. Both of them blushing.

"We'll always be together right?" Serena asked.

Ash smiled, "Always."

Serena's smile grew. That was all she needed.

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed it. Kind of short. I personally thought it wasn't that good, but it was an idea nagging at the back of my mind, so I had to write it. Give your opinion and please give me feedback on where I can improve, and where I did well.**

**Until next time!**


End file.
